Harry Potter And The 19 Years Later
by Ginny Potter luv
Summary: This story basically tells the story of what happened between these 19 years.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: the day after:

The first noises Harry heard was of his two best friends whispering, bickering.

"Ron, be quite! We'll wake him up. Give him another few hours of sleep! He just survived another killing curse and killed Voldemort!" Hermione whispered/yelled.

"but if we won't wake him up soon he may slip into a coma." Ron whispered/yelled back.

Same old bickering.

"but Ron…" Harry interrupted her.

"alright, alright, I'm awake." Harry said and put his glasses on.

"I'm sorry we woke you up." Hermione apologized.

"how long was I sleeping?" Harry asked.

"almost 48 hours." Ron said.

"really?" Harry asked, mazed.

"yeah, you gave us quite a scare. umm.. listen… breakfast is in 30 minutes…" Hermione rumbled.

"I'll get ready and go down to the Great Hall." Harry said.

"alright, see ya' there." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione walked out of the seven year dormitory.

20 minutes later, all the survivors sat around the room and ate or cried over their dead loved ones. When Harry walked in he located the Weasleys and Hermione and walked closer to them. When Ginny saw Harry she stood up, crying, not breaking an eye contact. The Weasleys and Hermione looked at them the moment Ginny stood up. Ginny took a few steps back.

"no, no, Ginny, please listen to me. Please." Harry asked her and she stopped, all the people in the Great Hall looked at them. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you a year ago and I'm sorry I left you 9 months ago. I didn't want to, but I had to. I knew once Voldemort knew we were dating he will use you as a bargaining chip and in addition to him you were a blood traitor. I love you, Ginevra Weasley. I love you like I never wanted to love anyone because I thought I will die. I love you, I always did and I always will be." Harry said, Ginny smiled a second later she ran into his arms and kissed him like she did on his last birthday.

All the people in the Great Hall burst with clapping and cheering.

"I knew it!" Molly Weasley said.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy were shocked.

George was still depressed but had a little smile, he knew how his sister felt about Harry and he kinda suspected about Harry's feelings.

Ron looked angry again, but deep inside he knew that Harry is his best mate and he will never hurt her again.

Hermione and Fleur just smiled.

After Ginny and Harry escaped from the Great Hall they went to their spot by the lake. Harry sat against a tree and Ginny placed her head on Harry's lap.

"I missed you." Ginny said.

"I missed you too." Harry said.

"so… were there a Veela in your mission?" Ginny asked, kidding.

"only Hermione. I used to open the Marduders map and track you're dot." Harry said.

"how sweet…" Ginny smiled.

"do you remember the last time we were here?" Harry asked.

"yeah, it was a day before Dumbledore died." Ginny answered.

"do you remember what we talked about?" Harry asked.

"yeah." Ginny smiled.

Flashback:

Harry and Ginny sat around Hogwarts's grounds, Ginny placed her head on Harry's chest as they cuddled.

"I want you to know something, if anything ever happen to me. If, if you ever lose me…" Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered as she got up and faced him.

"I want you to know how happy you made me, how my life been wonderful with you in it and… how I'll always be with you." Harry said.

"nothing is gonna happen to you." Ginny said.

"no. I know. You're right, but if it does, I want you to be ok, Ginny. And know you've made me happy." Harry said.

Ginny smiled, got up on her knees and kissed him, when the kiss became more passionate she pushed them down on the grass with her on top of Harry while they kept kissing.

End of flashback.

"and you were right, I am ok." Harry said.

"yes you are." Ginny said, jumped on him and kissed him and they fell on the grass and kept kissing and laughing. "wait a minute." She sat back up. "I need to tell you something." She said.

"what is it?" Harry asked.

"after what you just told me it isn't fair if I wont tell you too. Umm, Neville and I kissed." She blurted it out.

"what?" Harry asked, confused.

"I was worried about you and crying and Neville was worrying about Luna and we kind of kissed." Ginny said.

"I, I need to go." Harry got up and Ginny got up after him.

"Harry…"

"no, I need to be alone." Harry said.

Back at the Great Hall all the Weasleys and Hermione still sat at the Gryffindor table, talking about Harry and Ginny.

"when did that started?" Bill asked.

"last year, after the last Quidditch game, Snape gave Harry a detention so when he got back all the Gryffindors were celebrating and Ginny ran to him to a hug probably and he suddenly kissed her." Ron said.

"aww…" Molly and Fleur melted.

"yeah, pretty romantic." Hermione said, smiling.

Then suddenly there was someone at the door, it was Harry.

"Neviile!" he called.

Neville came to him. "what is it, Harry?" he asked and Harry just punched him.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as all the Weasleys, Hermione and Luna.

"Harry, what's gotten into you? Why did you hit Neville?" Ron asked.

"ask your sister." Harry gave her a glare and walked away.

"you told him?" Neville asked.

"I had to, he told me he didn't do anything on the mission. I felt bad." Ginny said.

"what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Neville and I kissed." Ginny said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funerals

Episode 2: the funerals:

On the next few days the funerals were held, Harry didn't talk to Ginny or Neville, who tried to explain, since the incident at the Great Hall. First, Harry had to attend the ceremony for all the brave wizards and witches who fought against Voldemort for him and died and then he attended Colin's, Remus and Tonks's and Fred's funerals.

Professor McGonagall had just finished her speech and turned to Harry.

"and now Harry Potter would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said and gave Harry the stand.

"well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your losses, these wizards and witches died because of me. Because I hadn't given myself to Voldemort" there were gasps. "sooner. I'm sorry." Harry said and got out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione, who had been ignoring each other these past few days (because of the kiss), walked after him and found Harry sitting against a tree, next to the lake.

"what's wrong with you?" Hermione almost yelled at him.

"what?" Harry asked and looked at them.

"everything that happened it's not your fault!" Ron said.

"yes, it is." Harry said.

"no, it's not! It's all Voldemort! These people died because they wanted a better future to their families and to other witches and wizards." Hermione said.

"yeah." Ron said. "now let's go back."

They walked together to Tonks and Remus's graves.

A few Order members and the Weasley family was there also.

Hermione gasped as they saw an old lady looking just like Bellatrix, just older coming toward them, holding a little baby.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger?" the woman asked.

"yeah." Harry said.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother." Andromeda said.

"oh, yeah. Nice to meet you." Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I just thought that you should meet your god-son, I mean you've never met him." Andromeda looked down at the baby. "this is Teddy, Remus and Dora's son."

Hermione walked forward. "aww, he's so cute. Can I hold him?" she asked.

"of course." Andromeda said and handed Teddy to Hermione.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who's the god-mother?" Harry asked.

"of course I don't mind." Andromeda smiled. "the god-mother is Ms. Weasley, Remus and Dora always told me that they picked you two because you were meant to be together. Which reminds me, I need to tell Ginevra she's the god-mother." She said.

"Andromeda! It's starting!" Molly called her.

Hermione gave back Teddy to Andromeda and they went back to the others.

On the graves was written:

Remus John Lupin Nymphadora Natalia Tonks - Lupin

B. March 10th 1960 B. November 1st 1973

D. May 2nd 1998 D. May 2nd 1998

A beloved father, husband and friend A beloved mother, wife and friend

After Tonks and Renus's funeral, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Colin Creevey's funeral.

It was a small funeral, only his parents, his grandparent, his brother and the trio.

On the grave was written:

Collin Hugh Creevey

B. June 21st 1981

D. May 2nd 1998

A beloved son and brother

Then was the big funeral to them all, Fred's funeral at the Burrow that afternoon after all the funerals at Hogwarts. Family and friends gathered around the grave which was written on it:

Fredrick Gideon Weasley

B. April 1st 1978

D. May 2nd 1998

A beloved son, brother, friend and full of laughter.

When George walked on the little stage to give his eulogy he was a wrack.

"This is indeed a sad day for all of us. We have lost such a great person. I think sharing our grief would help us ease our burdens.

My brother may have meant something to each and every one of you, personally, he was my twin brother. I remember when we were in Hogwarts we were doing a lot of jokes and sell our new products, to our store, and testing them on students and at night thinking about ideas for new products. He is also the only person I could confide in. I could talk to him about anything because he never judged or scolded me. He always has some great advice ready for me. He had this trait where he could always turn a dull party around.

My brother was such a character. He knew how to be serious at times and he also knew when to joke around. As a friend he was also very dear. He always found time to be with his friends. He was a very loyal and kind friend. He was also very polite; he was the kind of man who always opened doors for ladies. He could be very immature at times but that's just because he was still a child inside a young man's body.

I've been with my brother while we were even in my mother's womb. Imagine the bond that we had. He's not only been my brother or twin for 20 years but he was my best friend. No matter how many people have touched or influenced my life, none of those experiences could compare to what Fred did for me.

I remember our last talk together, we talked about death and how our funerals should be. My brother didn't like to see people cry, especially his family, and so do I. We only talked about this as a joke and now I realize why he mentioned it. He told me he wanted to have rides at his funeral or anything that would make people happy. I jokingly answered him that I could easily arrange for it but I'd have to face mom's wrath. He just answered 'that'll no longer be my problem'. That talk happened just last month.

Let's just be thankful for all the special moments that my brother has left us. And with that, I hope that my brother will continue to live on within our hearts and minds. "

All the people was crying by now.

"but the thing I am sure about is that Fred wouldn't want you to sit here and cry about him, we should be celebrating a wining of a war!" George and turned the funeral decorations to a party decoration and a music was now heard as the fireworks started to work. After a few minutes the guest started to blend into the party.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talks

Episode 3: The Talks:

It has been a week since the funerals, the Burrow isn't like it was before. Molly is walking around sobbing, Arthur is killing himself with work to go home late, Bill and Fleur went back to The Shell Cottage, Charlie is back at Romania and Percy went back to his apartment and George didn't came out of his and Fred's apartment since the funeral. The only ones who stayed at the Burrow were Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Because there are rooms available Harry got Charlie's old room and Hermione got Bill's.

Harry and Ginny were still not speaking to each other and so do Ron and Hermione.

One morning when Harry was dealing with the Gnomes and Ginny helped Molly in the kitchen Hermione knocked on Ron's bedroom door.

"yes." Ron called from inside the room.

Hermione opened the door and Ron jumped a bit when he saw her.

"hey." Hermione said, awkwardly.

"hey." Ron said also awkwardly.

Hermione walked toward him, sat on the bed next to him and they sat there in awkward silence for at least a few minutes until Hermione talked.

"do you want to hang out?" she asked. "how about Wizard's Chess?"

"alright." Ron said and pulled out his Wizard's Chess board.

On the Burrow's grounds, Ginny tried to make Harry talk to her.

"Harry…" he didn't answer her. "common Harry, you can't keep ignoring me." Ginny said.

"I'm not ignoring you." Harry said without looking at her.

"talking to me just when we're in the kitchen for meals it's ignoring me, Harry." Ginny said.

"alright, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"to talk about what really happened between me and Neville." Ginny said.

"there's nothing to talk about." Harry said and started to walk away.

"yes, there is, you didn't tell me even explain what happened." Ginny said.

"there's nothing to explain, you kissed Neville, that's all there is to know." Harry said.

"if you would listen you would know that I was crying because I missed you and Neville missed Luna and he comforted me and we kissed for a second and nothing more." Ginny said.

"yeah, right." Harry said and walked away.

As Harry walked into the Burrows' living room, Molly came toward him.

"oh, Harry, did you and Ginny finished?" Molly asked.

"yeah, I'm going to my room I'll be down in half an hour for dinner." Harry said.

"alright, Harry." Molly said.

Right after Harry walked up the stairs Ginny walked in.

"are you ok, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"yeah. I'll be in my room." Ginny said, upset and went to her room.

In Ron's room, Ron and Hermione finished the game when he won. They sat on his bed laughing and having a good time.

"that was nice." Ron said.

"yes it was." Hermione said, "Ron, what was this?" she asked.

"umm… we should probably say this was, what it was because of everything else it get's complicated." Ron said.

"perfect." Hermione said.

"I mean this have to be friendship, right? I mean Harry and…" she interrupted him.

"this should be friendship." Hermione said.

"we can't just… I mean, I kiss you and then it gets…" she interrupted him.

"defiantly. It would be." Ron said.

"it would be." Hermione said.

They looked at each other.

"yes." Hermione said.

They kept looking at each other and then they kissed.

Harry lie on his bed in his room, staring at the selling, trying to erase the image of Ginny and Neville kissing from his head.

Ginny lie in her bed in her room staring at a picture of herself and Harry from the time they were dating in Hogwarts, crying.

In Ron's room, Hermione and he were pulling away.

"that was…" Ron said.

"wow" Hermione said.

"yeah." Ron said.

They sat there for a few seconds in awkward silence.

"so are we….?" Ron trailed.

"I hope so, I mean if you want me to…." Ron interrupted her by kissing her.

"of course I want to. I waited for this moment for 4 years." Ron said after they pulled away.

"me too." Hermione said and leaned her head on Ron's chest and he wrapped his hand around her.

A bit later, when Arthur came home, Molly called the kids down to dinner. They all noticed Ron and Hermione coming in, hand in hand, but didn't say anything because the couple should tell first. Nothing much happened at Dinner, the interesting part that evening was after dinner.

Ginny sat in her room, looking again at the picture of her and Harry. Ginny knocked on Harry's bedroom door a couple of minutes later, holding a box. Harry opened the door.

"there are 2 74 letters in here, and they all address to you." She gave him the box. "I wrote them all these nine month. One a day, but, I never sent them because I was afraid." Harry interrupted her.

"Ginny…" Ginny interrupted him.

"I was afraid of outing you and having my heart broken again, like before, because you hurt me so bad and, I was afraid to be vulnerable, and I was afraid of you and the way you make me feel and I know it doesn't matter now after what I did with Neville but I just thought that you should know, this is how I spent these nine months, Harry, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it." Ginny said sobbing, turned around and began to walk down the stairs and outside the Burrows.

Harry put the box on the cupboard and walked after her. "Ginny!" he called her and she turned around when they were outside the Burrow. "I'm sorry, what you did with Neville, it's ok." He said.

"it's not, it can't be, it's too much to forgive." Ginny said still sobbing.

"well that's too bad, because I forgive you." Harry said.

"you can't." Ginny said

"I just did, so your just gonna have to deal with it." He said with a small smile. "I'm the guy for you, Ginny Weasley. And I know I hurt you last time we were together but…" she interrupted him.

"I love you." Ginny said, smiling.

"I love you too," he crossed her cheek, smiling. "pretty girl."

They kissed.


End file.
